With the proliferation of mobile devices, more and more users are viewing and interacting with content delivered to and displayed via their mobile device. Although mobile devices offer a level of convenience, their viewable display areas are limited in the amount of information that may be viewed by a user at any given time. The user may need to scroll through content to get to additional or more content. As such, the user may give limited attention to content being displayed on the screen and may skip further interactions with content that does not engage the user.